


Jalousie aux USA

by Kili_Fili_Stories



Category: Laink et Terracid, Real Person Fiction, Wankil, wankil studio
Genre: E3, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Not Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Fili_Stories/pseuds/Kili_Fili_Stories
Summary: Quand pendant l'E3 Laink montre son côté jaloux, et pas envers n'importe qui?





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay donc comme d'hab, en aucun cas les personnages ne m'appartiennent, si Laink et Terra souhaitent la suppression de cette fanfic je le ferais. sinon pour ceux qui vont la lire, bonne lecture, hésitez pas à commenter pour me faire part de vos impressions~~  
> bien sûr il peut y avoir des incohérences avec une situation réelle, mais tout cela est bel et bien fait exprès ^^'
> 
> Kili.

* toc toc toc *

? : Vas-y Terra, entre c'est ouvert !  
? : Salut Laink !  
L : Salut ! Alors le trajet s’est bien passé ?  
T : Pour une fois, pas de grève des trains donc ça a été !

Les deux amis rigolèrent à la remarque du plus vieux.  
Laink et Terracid, de Wankil studio, se connaissaient depuis 9 ans maintenant, et leur amitié était toujours aussi forte. Aujourd'hui était leur jour de départ pour l'E3, une convention de jeu vidéo se tenant à Los Angeles.  
Terracid, de son vrai nom Damien, était remonté sur Paris pour rejoindre Thomas avant de prendre tous deux l'avion.

T : Tes affaires sont bouclés ? On peut y aller ?  
L : Ah bah on risque pas d'être en retard avec toi !  
T : Non je sais, mais j'ai déjà hâte d'y être.

Laink lui adressa un sourire avant d'empoigner sa valise et de tout deux sortir de son appartement. Un taxi les mena jusqu'à Roissy. Une fois dans l'avion, chacun prit place et c'était parti pour 8h de vol. Terra bossait sur son ordi tandis que le cadet regardait par le hublot.  
De temps à autre, Damien jetait un rapide coup d’œil vers le plus jeune. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur son montage vidéo. Il se rendait compte qu'ils allaient être que tous les deux pendant 6 jours, et cela, pour une raison qui lui échappait, le rendait heureux. Au bout de 3h, alors que Terra travaillait toujours sur les vidéos, il sentit un poids atterrir sur son épaule. Il eu un sursaut avant de tourner la tête et voir que Laink venait de s'endormir. Il stoppa net ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour porter son attention sur le cadet. Ce dernier dormait si profondément, que Terra n'osa bouger de peur de le réveiller. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose, comme déposer un baiser sur la petite tête bouclé, mais il se ravisa. Depuis quand ces sentiments l'animaient ? Lui même n'avait pas la réponse. Il n'était même pas sûr de la nature de ces sentiments. Certes, il avait mainte fois aimé les taquineries qu'ils se lançaient via les lives, ou encore toutes ces fois où ils se sont vus sur Paris ou Tours, mais tout cela l'avait-il fait tomber amoureux du plus petit. Et surtout, était-se raisonnable...  
Terra chassa bien vite toutes ces pensées, lorsque Laink montra des signes de réveil. Terra essaya de reprendre une expression neutre.

T : Alors comme ça on dort ?

Les yeux rivés sur son ordi, il n'avait pas regardé Laink lors de cette question.

L : Mouais, pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit.  
T : Faut arrêter de penser a moi aussi ~~  
L : Qu'est c'que t'es con…

Les deux amis se mirent à rire. Mais pour le plus vieux, ce fut un rire forcé, même s'il était soulagé que Laink ai pris sa remarque à la rigolade. C'est alors que le signal lumineux indiquant aux passagers d'attacher leur ceinture, s'alluma, suivit d'un message de l'hôtesse.

H : Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons traverser une zone de turbulence. Veuillez regagner votre siège et attacher vos ceintures. Merci.

Laink, pas très à l'aise en avion, attacha au plus vite sa ceinture et se cala au fond de son siège.  
Terra ferma son ordi et se cala a son tour au fond de son fauteuil.

T : t'inquiète, c'est qu'une perturbation.

Il faut dire que Damien était pas très calé pour rassurer les gens. Surtout qu'il n’était pas très à l'aise non plus, mais bien sûr, il ne le faisait pas voir.  
C'est alors qu'une turbulence un peu plus violente se fit ressentir, et s'en était trop pour Laink qui ne put s'empêcher d'agripper le poignet de son aîné. Terra se tourna rapidement vers le plus jeune, qui lui, fixait le fauteuil devant lui, sans bouger. Terra comprit que ce dernier avait vraiment très peur à ce moment précis. Il laissa Laink ainsi, sans risquer de lui faire remarquer son geste. Heureusement les perturbations se calmèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et tout redevint normal.  
Le reste du vol se fit calmement et surtout sans autres perturbations. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après midi a Los Angeles. Vive le décalage horaire. Les deux amis prirent un taxis en direction de la maison qu'ils avaient loué. A peine avaient-ils mis les pieds dans leur chambre qu'ils s'affalèrent chacun sur un lit.

L : Je t'avais dit que c'était fatiguant l'avion …  
T : non mais la j'suis carrément mort !

Un blanc prit place. Terra repensait au passage des turbulences.

L : on fait quoi ?

Aucune réponse.

L : Terraaa !  
T : tu disais ?  
L : … on fait quoi ?!  
T : j'sais pas …  
L : ça nous avance pas  
T : bah toi tu veux faire quoi ?  
L : j'sais pas...  
T : ah tu vois !

Sur cette remarque, Terra se leva de son lit et débarrassa quelques affaires qui étaient dans son sac.

L : on sort ?

Terra se retourna vers son ami, un t shirt à la main.

T : ouais pourquoi pas

Les deux collègues se changèrent et partirent a la découverte de Los Angeles. Ils faisaient un peu  
leur touriste, à prendre des photos de tout et surtout à filmer leurs moindres faits et gestes pour leur  
vlog.

L : tu n’arrêteras donc jamais de filmer ?

Damien éteignit sa caméra.

T : t'es pas drôle ~  
L : j'aimerais bien te voir, à être filmé quasiment 24h sur 24.  
T : des fois, c'est toi qui me filme

Le cadet ne répondit pas.  
Terra rangea sa petite go pro dans son sac et s'approcha du plus jeune, avant de passer son bras par dessus son épaule.

T : me boude pas mon ptit Laink ~

Ce dernier ne disait rien, mais en sentant l'étreinte de son aîné sur ses épaules, il releva la tête et lui afficha son plus beau sourire.

T : ah je préfère ça !

Mission réussite, Terra lâcha son cadet et ils poursuivirent leur ballade dans les rues de la ville.

L : on rentre ?  
T : déjà ?  
L : on va se taper 3 jours de conv', plus 1 semaine ici donc si je peux bien dormir au moins une nuit ça m'arrangerait.

Laink sourit a son aîné.

T : tu marques un point !

Ils firent route en direction de leur maison, en s’arrêtant bien évidemment sur la route pour dîner. Dans la chambre, alors qu'ils étaient affalés dans leur lit respectif, Terra reçus une notification sur son portable. Laink réagi de suite au petit bruit et tourna la tête vers le plus vieux qui venait de prendre son portable. Qui pouvait bien envoyer un message à cette heure ?

L : c'est qui ?  
T : oh c'est Hugo, ils seront ici demain matin. Leur avion atterrit très tôt.  
L : oh …  
T : apparemment ils seront là pour 9h  
L: tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Hugo sera là aussi  
T : je pensais ça logique comme il était avec moi quand on a réservé la maison

Laink ne répondit pas. Il préféra repartir sur son ordi. Terra ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son cadet. Pourquoi l'évitait-il ainsi lorsqu'il a su que c'était leur ami qui l'avait contacté ? Il préféra mettre ça sous le coup de la fatigue.

T : j'propose qu'on aille direct a la conf' de Xbox demain matin  
L : t'as le programme ?  
T : ouais sur l'ordi, ça vient d'être mis en ligne.  
L : fait voir !

A peine avait-il finis sa phrase que Laink avait rejoins le lit de son ami, et s'était littéralement étalé sur lui.

T : ça va j'te dérange pas trop ?

Bien sûr Damien disait cela sur le ton de la rigolade.

L : si si mais pas grave

Laink était concentré sur le programme de la journée. De son côté, Terra n'avait plus d'accès visuel a l'écran, ce qui le fit rire.

L : qu'est ce qui te fait marrer ?  
T : tes ch'veux  
L : quoi mes ch'veux ?!  
T : j'vois plus l'écran.

Les deux hommes se mirent a rire face a la remarque de Terra. C'est alors que Laink, toujours en train d'écraser son aîné, se retourna pour lui faire face. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas calculé, était la proximité qu'il risquait d'y avoir. Trop tard. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Le rouge monta bien vite aux joues des deux youtubeurs.

L : j'vais … j'te laisse ton ordi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Laink se retrouva sous sa couverture, faisant dos à Terracid, laissant ce dernier totalement sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proche, du moins pas quand ils étaient sobres.  
Toujours de dos a son aîné, Laink avait les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant pas bouger de peur de lancer la discussion sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il entendit Terra fermer son ordi et se glisser sous ses couvertures, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

T : à demain Thomas.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas.  
Au petit matin, le réveil fit se lever le plus vieux. Il émergea doucement avant de tourner vers le lit de Laink et de voir celui ci absent. Les couvertures étaient défaites mais aucune traces du youtubeur dans la chambre. Il se leva, un peu paniqué, il était trop tôt pour qu'il soit parti seul a la convention, surtout que leurs amis devaient pas tarder à arriver. Terra enfila un jogging et ses chaussures et s’apprêta a sortir de la chambre quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit derrière lui.

L : mais qu'est s'tu fou ?

Terra, toujours la main sur la poignée, fit face a son cadet.

T : j'te trouvais pas et ...  
L : bah j'étais a la douche. T'allais me chercher dehors ?!  
T : j'pensais que t'étais déjà parti.  
L : et bien sûr tu allais sortir comme ça ?

Laink dévisagea Terra de haut en bas, puis sourit.

T : les gars devraient pas tarder.

Au même moment, ils entendirent des portières claquer dans la rue. Et quelque seconde plus tard, on sonna a la porte. Sans même que Terra aille ouvrir, Hugo et Guzz firent irruption dans la maison.

T : ah les gars !!

Chacun salua l'autre. Même Laink. Il avait mis de côté les événements de la veille et décida de tout de même profiter de la venue des ses amis communs.

L : ça a été l'avion ?  
H : à part quelques turbulences mais sinon niquel.

A la mention des turbulences, Terra tourna la tête vers Laink, se rappelant ce moment où ce dernier avait agrippé son poignet dans l'avion.

G : bon a ce que je vois, c'est déjà le bordel ! J'sais même pas s'il y a de la place pour nos pauvres petites valises !

Les youtubeurs riaient face à la remarque du plus vieux. Toujours aussi grogneur.

T: t’inquiète, il y a votre chambre !  
G : comment ça « notre » chambre ?

Guzz se tourna vers Hugo

G : t'as même pas été foutu de trouver une maison a 4 chambres ?!

Bien sûr, les rirent redoublèrent.

L : j'te comprend Guzz, moi j'dois partager la mienne avec Terra !

Hugo prit sa valise ainsi que celle de son ami et parti en direction de « leur » chambre. Suivit par Guzz qui marmonnait on ne sait quoi.

T : ah ça te déplaît tant que ça de partageait ta chambre avec moi ?!  
L : je disais ça pour le rassurer !

Laink sourit a son aîné, avant de finir d'aller se changer.  
Une bonne demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts pour l'E3. À leur arrivée à la convention, ils étaient impressionnés de par la grandeur du bâtiment. Cette fois les rôles étaient inversés et Laink avait pris le contrôle de la caméra, malgré l'interdiction de filmer. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de la réputation des 4 youtubers s'ils ne bravaient pas les interdits. La journée se déroula dans les rires et les moqueries, et bien sûr ils étaient tous plus crevés les uns que les autres. De retour a leur location, un silence lourd régnait. Guzz se dirigea d'instinct vers son ordinateur histoire d'avancer dans ses montages. Bien vite rejoint par Damien qui prit place a son propre poste. Ce qui laissa Thomas et Hugo sans aucunes vrais occupations. Laink alla directement à la douche avant de ressortir quelques minutes plus tard pour voir qu'Hugo était affalé dans le canapé et monopolisait la télé. Il décida alors de se diriger vers la chambre. Il trouvera bien quelque chose à faire. Il prit son portable et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. Le plus jeune scrollait sur twitter les dernières nouvelles, mais il était pas vraiment concentré. Il se repassait la journée à la convention, et tout ces moments où Hugo n'hésitait pas à monopoliser Terra. Son Terra. C'est bien Laink et Terracid qui sont aux commandes de la chaîne youtube, pas Hugo et Terracid. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de resserrer sa main autour de son téléphone. Il se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers le salon, lorsqu'au détour du couloir il tomba nez à nez avec

L : Terra ?!  
T : oups pardon !  
L : nan nan t’inquiète  
T : c'était pour venir te chercher, on va manger dehors ce soir.  
L : je suis.

Tous les 4 prirent la direction du In And Out qui était à deux pas de leur maison.  
Sur la route, la situation de la journée se répétait devant les yeux de Laink. Terra et Hugo qui marchaient en tête, semblaient bien rire. Guzz était sur son portable, et sincèrement, c'était pour le mieux. Thomas quant à lui, dévisageait du regard les deux amis qui étaient devant lui.  
Une fois au restaurant, chacun partit commander avant de prendre place en terrasse et de trinquer.

T : à ce séjour !  
G/H/L : à ce séjour !

De retour a la location, Guzz et Terra décidèrent de reprendre un peu leur montage. C’était toujours cela de gagné. Hugo parti directement à la douche et dans son lit. Laink, quant à lui, regarda la télé. Au bout de 1h30, Guzz ferma son ordi et parti se coucher, souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde. Ce fut au tour de Terra d’éteindre son ordinateur, et de dire bonne nuit au dernier restant. Laink ne répondit pas. Damien se rapprocha du canapé et vit son cadet endormi. Terra sourit face à ce tableau, avant de prendre un plaid et de le poser sur les épaules du plus jeune. Alors qu’il allait vers sa chambre, il se vit retenir par la main. Il tourna la tête et c’était Laink qui venait de le rattraper par le poignet.

T : Thom …  
L : Terro reste…

Laink, toujours face contre le dossier du canapé, n’avait pas regardé son aîné en lui demandant de rester. Il sentit juste le canapé s’affaisser, signe que le plus vieux venait de prendre place a ses côtés. Terra venait de se caler contre son cadet, passant son bras au dessus de l’épaule de Laink, et tous deux s”endormirent ainsi. Aucun mot n’avaient été échangé ce soir là. Pas plus qu’un regard. C’est comme si cette action était le résultat du long moment qui s’était écoulé depuis leur dernière rencontre.  
Au petit matin, les deux membres de Wankil dormaient toujours profondément tandis que Guzz et Hugo venaient de se lever. Guzz se dirigea d’un pas endormi vers la cuisine, passant à côté du canapé sans même remarquer ses deux amis. Hugo, lui, alla pour allumer la télé histoire d’avoir un son de fond lors du petit déjeuner quand il aperçu une masse sur le fauteuil. Il savait que s’était Laink. Il leva alors le plaid et dû retenir un rire avant d’appeler son aîné a venir voir ça

H : Guuuuzz

Hugo venait de chuchoter son nom. Guzz répondit avec la même intensité de voix

G : quoiiii?!  
H : viens voir!

Toujours un bout de plaid dans sa main, hugo faisait signe de son autre main pour que son ami vienne près de lui. Lorsque Guzz arriva a la hauteur du canapé il vit Laink, emprisonné dans les bras de Terra, dont ce dernier avait sa tête calé dans les boucles châtain du plus petit. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec un large sourire avant qu”Hugo ne remette le plaid à sa place et de repartir tout deux en cuisine. Du mouvement dans le salon prouva que Laink et Terra étaient réveillés. Et comme la veille, aucune remarque ne se fit sur le fait que Thomas avait dormi dans les bras de Damien. Que ce soit de la part des deux concernés qu'également de la part d'Hugo et Guzz.  
Les 2 jours de convention suivants furent les mêmes. Salon la journée, et burger le soir. Le 4ème jour, et après une bonne nuit de repos, les 4 youtubers étaient tous frais pour aller a Universal Studio. Parc emblématique de la côte Ouest. Ça avait commencé doucement avec l'attraction de Jurassic Park pour ensuite arriver directement à la nouvelle de The Walking Dead.  
Pas très friand de la série, ils avaient quand même essayé. Au grand dam de Laink. Car Guzz et Hugo, téméraires qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pas oser y entrer. Thomas avait longuement hésité, mais quand il vit la tête de chien battu de Damien quand il su qu'il allait devoir y aller seul, il ne pu s'empêcher d'accepter.

T : t'es prêt ?  
L : moi ? Toujours !  
T : ça sera juste comme nos vidéos mais irl !  
L : n'insinue pas que j'ai peur !  
T : non non …

Terra étouffa un rire et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'attraction. Le début était correcte. Ils riaient même a quelques passages. Mais bien vite l'atmosphère se fit de plus en plus angoissante. Damien ne bronchait pas, il continuait d'avancer, admirant le réalisme apporté aux décors, personnages et figurants, tandis qu'a ses côtés et légèrement en retrait, Thomas commençait à ralentir.

T : mais qu'es c'que tu fou ?!  
L : j'admire !!  
T : allez avance !

En disant cela, Terra fit un pas en arrière avant d'attraper son cadet par le bras et de le ramener a son niveau.

T : tu sais que si t'as peur tu pe…

Mais Terra ne pu finir sa phrase. Laink venait de l 'agripper après qu'un zombie ait surgi de derrière un décor. L'aîné ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Laink, remarquant son geste, lâcha aussi vite le plus vieux avant de reprendre sa place a ses côtés.

L : avoue que t'as eu peur aussi !

Pour simple réponse, Terra fit non de la tête tout en gardant un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Ils arrivèrent au bout du parcours tant bien que mal. Guzz et Hugo les attendaient a la sortie.

G : ohla Thomas ils vous ont arrosé ou quoi ?!  
H : mais non ils ont juste pas mis la clim'

Mais avant même que Laink ne pu répliquer, Terra le fit a sa place.

T : j'aurais bien voulu vous y voir tout les deux !

S'imaginant a l'intérieur, les 2 youtubers stoppèrent leurs remarques. Car ils le savaient très bien, ils auraient été dans un bien pire état.  
Terra mit sa main dans le dos de son cadet, l’encourageant à avancer. Ils étaient en tête du groupe et se dirigeaient vers les prochaines attractions. Des attractions composés principalement d’eau et qui furent bien accueillis par les 4 youtubers qui n’étaient pas habitués a cette chaleur de la côte ouest. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous trempés jusqu”aux os.  
Assis sur la fameuse fontaine Universal, ils séchaient face au soleil.

T : vous rentrez quand les gars?  
G : l’avion part demain matin.  
L : a quelle heure?  
H : a 10h. Faut qu”on y soit 2h avant.

Laink fixa le sol en souriant timidement après qu’hugo ait annoncé leur départ. Les vacances allaient enfin commencer.  
Le lendemain les deux youtubers partirent tôt comme il était convenu, et les deux membres de wankil studio se retrouvèrent seuls.

T : on va a la plage?!  
L : euh ouais pourquoi pas!

Laink fut surpris de la demande de son aîné. Il avait répondu presque automatiquement.  
Terra lui sourit et alla enfiler son short de plage et un t shirt avant de ressortir rapidement pour laisser la place a son ami, qui était rester planté a l’endroit exact ou il l’avait laissé. Laink prit ses affaires de plage et alla à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il les posa sur le rebord du lavabo avant de mettre la main sur sa hanche et de passer son autre dans ses cheveux bouclés. Des tas de questions passaient par sa tête. Mais surtout ce changement de comportement radical depuis universal studio de son aîné. Lui qui avait été collé a Hugo durant les 3 jours de conventions.

T : laink tu dort ou quoi?!

La voix de Terra venant de l’autre côté de la porte l’avait sorti de ses pensées et ramené a la réalité.

L : oh lâche moi!

Laink fut lui même surpris par ce qu”il venait dire. Pourquoi l’avait-il parlé de cette manière!  
Certes, il lui avait déjà dit ce genre de chose mais pas sur ce ton. L’absence de réponse de la part de Damien fit presser Thomas à se changer. Il sorti de la salle de bain rapidement et vit que son ami était assis sur le rebord du lit, l’attendant.

T : t’es prêt c’est bon?

Laink fut surpris de la réaction de son ami, à qui il venait tout de même d’envoyer sur les roses. Oui mais il le méritait. Après tout ce qu”il lui avait fait subir pendant la convention.

L : on peux y aller.

Les deux youtubers partirent en direction de la plage.

T : on est pas mal la non?

Thomas acquiesça et ils posèrent leur serviette avant de tout deux retirer leur t shirt et de s’allonger sur le sable.  
Du coin de l’œil, Laink observait son collègue de temps en temps. Ce dernier, lunette de soleil sur le nez et complètement endormi. Enfin…

T : qu’est s’tu veux Laink?  
L : euh rien du tout!  
T : j’te vois tu sais  
L : moi aussi j’te vois et ?  
T : évite le sujet vas y…

Laink prit sur lui. Il en avait plus que marre des réactions de Terra.

L : oh je suis sûr qu’Hugo se fera une joie de t’expliquer le sujet

Surpris du ton pris par son cadet, Terra se releva et retira ses lunettes avant de se tourner vers Thomas. Lui montrant qu’il était prêt a l’écouter.

T : pardon?!  
L : on reparle de comment tu m’as snobé a l’E3?!  
T : mais de quoi tu parles?!  
L : tu m’as très bien entendu Terra!  
T : entendu oui! Compris non!  
L : tu veux PAS comprendre! Nuance!

Sur ces mots, Damien allait répliquer mais ne put que rester bras ballant face au départ soudain de Laink. Ce dernier venait de partir en direction de leur location.

T : et merde tiens….

Terra venait de se murmurer ses mots avant de remballer les affaires et de rentrer à son tour.  
Lorsqu’il arriva a la maison, il ouvrit la porte avant de poser les sacs et de refermer derrière lui.

T : Thomas?

Damien entra dans le salon, personne. Il continua d’appeler son cadet avant de se retourner vers la cuisine et de croiser le regard de ce dernier, derrière le bar.

L : qu’est c’que tu veux?  
T : Thomas…  
L : tu viens faire tes valises pour aller rejoindre Hugo a Tours!  
T : Thomas !!

Cette fois Terra venait de hausser le ton. Il avait aperçu les yeux brillants de son cadet.

L : Terro …

Ce surnom. Ce surnom si rare avec lequel Thomas se permettait d’appeler son collègue et ami. Si seulement ce dernier savait a quel point il était bien plus qu’un ami pour le plus jeune.

T : qu'est ce que tu as ces derniers jours?

Terracid venait de poser cette question calmement, en tentant d'approcher doucement son cadet. Mais aucune réponse de ce dernier. Le plus vieux continua d'avancer. Arrivé presque à hauteur de Laink, celui-ci passa aux côté de Terra, avant d'aller vers le salon et de se positionner dos a son aîné, les deux mains sur le dossier du canapé, obligeant le plus vieux a se retourner.

L : c'est débile laisse tomber.  
T : Ça s'rais mal me connaître!  
L : c'est sûr qu'Hugo te connait mieux …

Terracid laissa échapper un soupir avant de s'approcher de Laink et de poser sa main droite sur son épaule.

T : Thomas arrête avec cette histoire steuplait…

Laink se retourna, les yeux toujours aussi brillant, voire même plus, Damien ne pouvait juger. Il profita d'avoir son cadet face à lui, pour porter sa main libre jusqu’à la joue de ce dernier. Laink eu un sursaut avant d'écarquiller les yeux, cherchant une quelconque explication dans ceux de son aîné. Mais cette explication ne se fit pas attendre. Sans prévenir, le cadet se retrouva avec les lèvres de Terracid sur les siennes. D'abord sous le choc, il mit quelque seconde avant de réaliser ce qui se passait réellement et de répondre au baiser.  
Voyant que Laink se laissait enfin faire, Damien attrapa les hanches du plus petit tandis que ce dernier venait d'entourer la nuque de Terracid. Les lèvres du plus vieux glissèrent le long de la mâchoire de Laink, en y déposant des baisers par ci et là, avant d’atterrir sur sa nuque, marquant ainsi sa peau.

L : Dam…

Mais ce dernier ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il venait de tomber à la renverse, perdant l'équilibre face au poids et à la taille de Terracid.

L : jt'avais dit d’arrêter de bouffer toute cette charcuterie!  
T : et toi tu aurais dû arrêter avec ton fromage! T'aurais sûrement grandit un peu plus~

Les deux youtubers s'étaient retrouvé à terre, de l'autre côté du canapé, ce qui les emmena dans un fou rire incontrollé. Toujours aussi proche et entre deux rires, Terracid ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir embrasse son cadet.  
Tandis que Laink voulu se relever, Terracid attendit que ce dernier soit a mi-hauteur pour le renverser dans le canapé et le bloquer de tout son corps.

T : ah parce que tu crois t'enfuir comme ça ~ ?  
L : je pensais ouais!

Les deux hommes s'adressèrent un sourire complice avant de reprendre leur échange.

Le réveil fut difficile. Terracid était collé au dossier du canapé. Il émergea lentement de son lourd sommeil, et, toujours les yeux fermés, il posa sa main sur son côté, espérant trouver son amant mais rien. Personne. Cette absence le fit sortir complètement de son état de somnolence, et il se leva d'un bond. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour poser les yeux sur Laink, qui était dans la cuisine, derrière le bar, totalement immobile et les yeux rivés sur le comptoir.  
Damien se dirigea vers son cadet avant d'arriver derrière lui et de l'enlacer par la taille, posant par la même occasion sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

T : qu'est ce qui ne va pas?  
L : je …. je tenais a m'excuser pour hier soir …

Terra, ne comprenant pas, releva légèrement la tête quand il sentit Thomas se retourner. Face a face, Laink le fixait dans les yeux.

T : t'excuser pourquoi?  
L : d'avoir dit tout ça sur Hugo, je …  
T : tu étais juste jaloux et je comprends.

Un petit sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage de Damien. Face à ce regard, Laink donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Terracid

L : qu'est c'que tu peu être con des fois  
T : huuum je n'me souviens pas t'avoir entendu dire ça hier soir ~

Laink rougit a la remarque de son aîné, enfouissant au même moment sa tête dans le torse de celui-ci, dissimulant ainsi ses rougeurs.  
Terra en profita pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux bouclés du plus petit.

T : tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

A cette question, Laink releva la tête, fixant son aîné dans les yeux.

L : hum je pensais qu'on aurait pu rester ici ~  
T : alors toi ≈

Sur ces mots, Laink se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du plus vieux, avant de s'échapper de son étreinte et de s'enfuir. On pouvait entendre leur rire résonner dans la maison.

T : ohh alors toi si j't’attrape!  
L : tu peux toujours essayer!

Et ils passèrent la journée à la maison comme convenu, à faire tout sauf leur travail de youtubeurs.  
Mais bien sûr, cela ne sera sur aucun journal vidéo ~ ~


End file.
